I'm always here for you
by Ren Rokogane
Summary: 18 year old Len Kagamine loved Miku Hatsune but was never able to confess and now she is getting married to His best friend, Kaito Shion. Will Len support them or not? LenxMikuxKaito Oneshot


_**I'm always Here for you**_**  
Me: Hey guys! Although I'm not yet finished with my first fanfiction "New Butlers" and still working on Chapter 2. I decided to try making a Hurt/Comfort fanfic featuring LenxMiku! But this fanfic is actually a LenxMikuxKaito though.  
Len: Wow can't wait to see it!  
Miku: Yeah me too!  
Kaito: Yeah! I want to see this too ya know! And can you give me ice cream?  
Me: Sure! Here ya go!  
Kaito: Thanks!  
Ren: I want to see this too!  
Meiko:I want to see this!  
Yuuma: Yeah me too!  
Mizki: Me too!  
Me: Okay! Yuuma will you do the honors?  
Yuuma: Sure! ****Ren Rokogane does not own Vocaloid or us. Just his OC,Ren.  
Me: Thanks Yuuma!  
Yuuma: No problem!  
**

* * *

(Normal POV)  
Depressed, Happy and Pathetic. These three words are the only feelings Len Kagamine has on this day. Because this is the day the girl he loves most, will be married to his best friend. This was the day of Miku and Kaito's wedding. Depressed because he wasn't the one who was there beside her. Happy because she found someone she could truly love. But pathetic because he never told her how he really felt for her, he loved Miku Hatsune. Len Kagamine, now 18 years old. Is seen checking himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow tie. Yes maybe the yellow tie doesn't suit his tuxedo, but he didn't care, his favorite color was yellow and no one would change that. Anyways, Len Kagamine received an invitation to Miku and Kaito's wedding just last week. When Len received this ,he was instantly filled with depression and sadness. But he needed to go there, he needed to support them, he needed to be happy for them.  
(Len's POV)  
After I finished checking how I looked, I decided to take my time going to the church where they will be held. I decided to walk by the park, then by Kaito's house, then to the church. I got to the park and passed by a vending machine. I then decided to buy myself a soda since I got thirsty, picked the soda that I want, and inserted the 150 yen in the vending machine. After that I drank all of it and threw it into a nearby trash bin. I then decided to pass by Kaito's house. As soon as I got to Kaito's house, I found something shining in the sunlight…  
(Kaito's POV)  
As the priest say the words I felt like the happiest man on Earth. Here I am marrying Miku Hatsune my crush! But I felt sorry for Len… I mean we're best friends! I know that Len likes Miku scratch that, loves Miku. But I couldn't help but fall in love with her too. And now it was our wedding! But I sent an invitation to Len to see if he would come. Guess he didn't… But when the priest said to present the rings I panicked since they were not in my pocket! I can't afford to lose that ring! I just can't! Then suddenly the door was slammed open.  
(Len's POV)  
It was Kaito's ring! I found Kaito's ring! But what should I do? Should I throw it, Give it to Kaito or leave it there? I decided to give it back to Kaito. I ran as fast as my legs can take me to the church and when I got there, I slammed the door open and saw all of them surprised. I ignored them and went to where Kaito and Miku where.  
(Normal POV)  
Len walked to where they were and gave the rings to Kaito.  
Miku: Len…  
Kaito: Hey…  
Len: What's with the mood? You two should be happy not sad! Cheer up!  
Miku & Kaito: But Len-  
Len: I don't wanna hear a word from it. Just promise me one thing you two. Miku, Take care of yourself & be healthy okay?  
Miku: *sniff*Len... Okay.  
Len: And Kaito.  
Kaito: Yeah?  
Len: Take care of her always okay?  
Kaito: I will. Always.  
Len: Thanks. Well. Happy wedding…  
Kaito: Yeah… Thanks man.  
Miku: *sob*Thank you Len…  
Len: Well see ya…  
As I walk away from them, I decided that I'll stand by the church doors. I watched them kiss. The wedding bells rang… And many cheered… I decided to walk out of the church… When you kissed him. I could tell that you were really happy…. But whatever decision you make in your life. Just remember, _**I'm always here for you.**_

* * *

**Me: Phew! Finished! But I must say… I did pretty good! But it was pretty sad…  
****Ren & Yuuma: Yeah that was pretty sad…  
Miku,Len & Kaito: …That was sad but a good story…****  
Mizki: That was sad…  
Meiko:Yeah…  
Me: Anyways please REVIEW!**


End file.
